Drunken Teenage Monkey Team Leader
by roxan1930
Summary: After a evening a going out with Glenny and BT Chiro comes home drunk and the monkeys are forced to deal with him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG… TT_TT**

**Drunken Teenage Monkey Team Leader**

The monkeys were all gathered in the main room of the robot they lived in and were all doing their own thing while waiting for Chiro to return.

None of them knew how but somehow Glenny and BT had managed to convince the boy to go out for the evening for some 'fun'.

That was when the door opened and Chiro came stumbling in.

"Ah. Welcome back, Chiro. How was your evening?" Antauri greeted the boy but then got confused when the boy did something totally unexpected.

"Whoooo aaaarrrre yyyooouuuu?" Chiro slurred as he made a square with his fingers and framed the silver monkey's face with it.

"I'm Antauri! Don't you recognize me?" Antauri asked.

"ANTAURI!" Chiro screamed and he picked the monkey up and hugged him close.

"Antauri Antauri Antauri Antauri Antauri!" the boy yelled excitedly as he jumped up and down.

With all of that going on the other monkeys had also stopped what they were doing and watched with shocked expressions.

"Chiro, what are you doing?" Nova asked and upon hearing her Chiro dropped Antauri who fell face-first on the ground and run up to her and got right in her face.

Having him to close for comfort Nova took a step back.

"Nova?" Chiro asked in an innocent voice as he batted his eyelids.

"Uhm… Yes, chiro?" Nova unsurely answered.

"Are you alive?" he asked to which Nova sweat-dropped.

"Of course I'm alive!" she yelled which she regretted a little when Chiro grinned.

"I'm alive too! We are both alive! Just like the Hills!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Not understanding it one bit Gibson started to ask "Chiro, what are you-" but Chiro cut him off.

"The hiii-iiiills are aliiii-iiive with the Sound of Muu-uuusic!" Chiro sang and the monkeys all covered their ears as he did so.

"Those singing lessons haven't really helped for so far." Sparx commented dryly.

"Sparx." Chiro said, his voice and face dead serious as he placed his hands on the red monkey's shoulders.

"Yeah, kid?" Sparx asked nervously.

That was when Chiro did something none of the team would ever forget and leaned in and licked Sparx's cheek and then straight away dashed off.

"EWWWW!" Sparx screeched as he started rubbing his cheek while the others who hadn't been able to help themselves rolled over the floor, laughing hysterically at their friend's expanse.

"Oh… oh… I can't believe he really did that! At this moment I couldn't love him more!" Gibson gasped, ignoring the glare Sparx gave him.

He did however yelp when Chiro appeared out of nowhere and snatched him up and looked at him with teary eyes and a HUGE smile.

"I love you too, Gibby!" he yelled and then tried to kiss the poor blue monkey who quickly put his hands on Chiro's shoulders to keep him away.

That was when suddenly his black eyes widened at something.

"He's drunk! I can smell alcohol on his lips!" he yelled over to the others who all gasped.

"What? But how?" Nova asked.

They all thought for a second before Antauri snapped his fingers and yelled "Of course! He just went out with Glenny and BT!"

"I'll call them so we can know how bad it really is." Otto said and grabbed the phone.

After dialing the number he had to wait for a few seconds but the BT answered.

"Wwwwwhaaaaat'z uuuuuup?!" the red haired boy yelled and Otto flinched at the volume his ear had to suffer from.

Obviously he was also drunk.

"BT, it's Otto. Have you and Glenny given Chiro alcohol?" the green monkey asked straight away as even he knew he had to be serious in a situation like this.

"Yeah! Beer is good!" BT screamed happily in the phone.

"BT! Listen to me! Do you know how many beers Chiro drunk?" Otto asked loudly when the boy started singing some weird song about drinking beer with unicorns at a candy mountain.

"Uhm… He won the drinking contest with… twenty-seven beers…" BT slurred his answer.

"WHAT?! Are you sure?" Otto asked in shock.

"YEPPERS! OUCH! OH, GLENNY, YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO GIVE A BLOWJOB! YOU GOTTA SUCK AND NOT CHEW! OH! THAT'S BETTER!" at hearing that Otto hung up as fast as he could, not wanting to hear any more of what he thought and pretty much knew for sure was going on.

"Well?" Sparx asked.

"He drunk twenty-seven beers." Otto told him making the jaws of the others drop.

"Great! Just great! This could not get any better!" Nova yelled sarcastically as she rolled her pink eyes.

"Hey, where is Chiro?" Otto then asked, looking around.

"Great Scott! We left him alone!" Gibson cried out and the there was a crash heard from the kitchen.

The five monkeys quickly run to the kitchen and got stuck in the doorway for a moment as a result of trying to get in at the same time.

When they finally pulled themselves free they were horrified to find Chiro standing by the counter drinking three bottles of some kind of alcohol at the same time with another three standing empty on the counter.

"Chiro, stop!" Antauri yelled but it was too late and all the bottles were drunken empty by their leader.

"Why do we even have alcohol?" Nova asked and all eyes turned to Sparx when he coughed awkwardly.

"Anything you want to tell us, Sparx?" Gibson growled.

"Uhm… I just have it in case we have another party soon." Sparx mumbled and flinched under the glares he got from the others.

Without them noticing it Chiro had grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Hellooooo! Do you like puppies?" Chiro asked in a voice that sounded squeaky like a chipmunk.

"Huh? What?" the voice asked confused.

"Cause of you do, you better not buy a cat!" Chiro screamed and then tossed the phone over to Sparx.

"Uhm… Listen, I'm sorry about all of this but my friend is a little drunk a the moment." Sparx explained the other person awkwardly.

"Red monkey!" the voice then roared and unlike Chiro Sparx recognized it right away.

"Vallina?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, it is me. Now, what is going on there?" the witch asked in a annoyed yet also confused voice.

"Like I said. Chiro is drunk but don't worry. We'll have him back to normal the next time you attack us." Sparx said, turning slightly casual.

"Okay, that's good to hear. I want him to realize what is happening to him when I destroy all of you." Vallina then said, also sounding more casual.

"So… How is being evil going?" Sparx then asked.

"Oh, you don't want to know! Skeleton King has bought a new karaoke machine and everyone is constantly using it! The only reason you probably can't hear singing in the background is because I went to another room." Vallina sighed.

"You're not letting Mandarin sing, right? He was always a horrible singer, being able to make glass break!" Sparx laughed as he slapped his forehead even though Vallina couldn't see him doing it.

"Sadly we didn't have a warning straight away and I agree with you. That little idiot couldn't sing a tune right to safe his live!" Vallina laughed back.

"Hey, you know, this is kinda nice. Talking normally without threats I mean." Sparx then said.

"Yes, I must say I agree with you on that." Vallina agreed.

"Wanna do it some other time again?" Sparx asked.

"Sure, I've got some spare hours next Tuesday so how about then?" Vallina suggested and after thinking it quickly over Sparx smiled and said "Yeah, I'm also free then."

"Sparx! Quite chatting with the enemy and help us out!" Nova's voice then boomed through the air.

"Whoops. Sorry, Vallina but I gotta go. Chiro's driving the others crazy." Sparx chuckled.

"I understand. Good luck." Vallina said and after thanking her Sparx hung up.

When he turned around he had to give it his all to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

Somehow Chiro had gotten his hands on some make-up and now he looked like one of those ladies that wanted to look rich by putting on just as much make-up as rich ladies but from who you could still tell they weren't rich.

"Here we go." Gibson said as he started whipping the make-up from Chiro's face.

"This is so stupid." Nova mumbled with her arms crossed.

"Bitch! What did you call me?!" Chiro then roared, looking furious.

It took all the strength the male monkeys had to keep Nova from attacking the drunken boy for calling her a bitch.

That was when Chiro run past his team and stopped in front of a wall where he glared as hard as he could.

"Say that again! I dare you!" he screamed and now Nova calmed down, realizing he hadn't called her a bitch but the wall.

"Now what?" Otto asked as they watched Chiro screaming at the wall.

"I'll see if I can calm him down before he hurts himself." Antauri answered and stepped up to the boy.

"He's so brave…" Nova whispered.

"Just a sec!" Chiro then yelled and turning around he threw up… on Antauri.

"ACK!" Antauri screamed as he was being covered in whatever the human had eaten for the whole day.

"OHHH!" the other monkeys yelled out in shock.

Then like nothing happened Chiro went back to arguing with the wall.

His left eye twitching, Antauri walked back to the rest and said in a mono-tone "Stay here and watch Chiro while I'll go clean the puke off."

With that said he sprinted out of the room.

"Poor guy." Gibson said, looking at the doorway his best friend had run through.

"Better him then me." Sparx shrugged, earning himself a punch in the face from Nova.

"Uhm… Guys? You might wanna see this…" Otto then said and turning around they saw Chiro on his knees in tears, hugging the wall.

"I'M SORRY TOO!" the boy wailed as two small rivers of tears ran down his face.

"Let's never fight again!" he yelled and then leaned in and started kissing the wall.

"Fantastic. Now I'll have to clean the wall later today." Gibson groaned.

Then Antauri came back into the room after a quick shower, being shiny all over again.

"Did I miss much?" the silver monkeys asked, looking over at Chiro who was now licking the wall.

Then suddenly Chiro stopped with his french make-out session with the wall and run over to the sink where he puked some more.

"I thought he threw all his food n me." Antauri said.

"Guess he's been eating more than normally today." Sparx shrugged.

When he was done Chiro collapsed to the floor, slamming his face against the counter in the process.

"Ouch." the monkeys said in unison.

"He's unconscious." Nova observed.

"Then let's get him to bed." Antauri ordered and together they picked him up and carried him to his room where Antauri used his levitation abilities to move the covers back so they could lay Chiro under them.

After tucking him in the monkeys carefully walked out of the room and when they were outside they sighed and slumped against each other in relief.

"Man, never thought we would have ever had to deal with a drunken teenage monkey team leader." Otto said.

"You got that right." Nova agreed.

"Perhaps it would be better if from now on whenever Chiro goes out with Glenny and BT that at least one of us would act as chaperon." Antauri suggested and the others nodded their heads, knowing he as probably right again.

That was when Sparx chuckled, earning himself confused stares.

"If I may ask, Sparx, what's so funny?" Gibson asked the question they all wanted to know.

"I was just thinking about what mayor hangover the kid will probably have tomorrow." Sparx explained and with that they all burst out laughing and walked away.

_The next morning_

"SHIT! SOMEBODY BRING ME SOME FUCKING ASPIRINS!"

**The End**

**Hey! I just love stories where people are drunk so here is one! Please review and read my other stories! Bye! **


End file.
